


Down Dog

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home a day early from his trip and walks in on Tommy doing Yoga. He has never been so turned on by a simple Yoga position before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kantharion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/gifts).



> I knew I never should have mentioned to my best friend Kantharion that I was doing Wii Yoga one night. Ever since then, she has been nagging (just kidding, boo) me about doing a pwp with Tommy doing Wii Yoga and Adam walking in on him...
> 
> Here ya go, boo, I hope you like
> 
> Thanks sooo much to Trina for proofreading it for me <3

Silence… not a sound to be heard in the entire house. Adam had come home from some pre-tour meetings in NY of all places a flight earlier to surprise Tommy but the house was unusually quiet. Tommy’s car was in the driveway and knowing Tommy, he’d even drive to the mailbox at the gate to get the mail, so he was bound to be home.

No music to be heard anywhere either, another unusual thing because the guy would even sleep with music on, if Adam would let him. This left only very few places to find his blond-haired lover; the backyard with his iPod glued to his ears or the soundproof studio…

The backyard turned out to be Tommy-less and the studio also turned out to be very empty. However, the door to the movie room was slightly ajar and very softly a female voice could be heard. Adam couldn’t hear what she was saying but it was very calm and almost soothing. What the hell was going on in there? Would Tommy really bring a woman to their home? Yes, Adam knew he had to learn to live with the fact that Tommy was also still very much into women and they had discussed how Tommy needed to take care of those needs every once in a while too, but really? In their own home? That was weird, wasn’t it? And hadn’t they discussed that Tommy would tell Adam about it beforehand?

Adam quietly made his way to the movie room and thought he heard phrases such as ‘push heels back down’? and ‘inhale’ and ‘exhale’? Again... what the hell was going on in there, who was in there talking to Tommy the way she was?

Adam pushed the door open a little bit further, his heart beating so loud he feared Tommy and his mystery date would hear. He was greeted with a sight he never would have thought he’d ever see. The soothing voice was actually coming from the tv set, a woman in work-out gear in front of a big blue lake setting telling the viewer to fold forward? And if that didn’t surprise him, the sight in front of the tv certainly did... It was Tommy, in shorts and... one of Adam’s tank tops?

Tommy had a Wii remote in his hands and was concentrating very hard on doing what the woman on screen was telling him to do. Tommy had told Adam about his yoga exercises but Adam had never actually seen him do it. Tommy went to a class every Wednesday, but Adam didn’t know he also had a Wii-game, let alone that he actually used it.

Adam watched as Tommy did Sun Warriors, Extended Warrior 2s and, so far his favourite; Intense Poses. As a new set started, new positions were explained and Adam watched as Tommy got ready, without having a clue he had a voyeur. More Forward Folds, Mountain Poses and Intense Poses, but then... Down Dog...

Adam was no stranger to Yoga himself, he knew every pose there was, but watching Tommy do them was like getting reacquainted all over again. Watching Tommy do a Down Dog was doing things to Adam he hadn’t expected. He could tell it was not his favourite pose, but he looked so hot doing it. Adam found himself waiting in anticipation for the position to return.

By the fourth time, Adam groaned and took Tommy out of his concentration. It was only then that he finally realised he had an audience. Before he could come up to greet his love, he was told to ‘please keep going, don’t mind me’.

A bit confused, Tommy returned his attention to the screen and tried to focus on an Upward Facing Dog, but it was hard. He was used to doing this all alone, he had never told Adam about it, for fear of him walking in and commenting on it. This was something that had been all his and no one else’s. But he tried as he was asked, but it wasn't easy.

By the time he got a round done, he kind of got back into the set, but that lasted until he did his Upward Facing Dog and the instructor announced a Down Dog again... It was the second one in this round and the first time he thought he heard a muffled moan. He ignored it, he needed to or else he would lose his just refound concentration. But by the third time he bent over into Down Dog position, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Adam's muffled moans were not so subtle anymore.

'Are you okay? You are kinda getting me out of my thing here'  
'I'm sorry baby, but that Down Dog thing you're doing is killing me, makes me wanna... do stuff. Can you, do it for me again? Like, get down on all fours with your cute ass up in the air?'  
'Are you serious? I mean, I'm actually trying to work-out, man. Are you kidding me?'  
'Aw, baby, please? For me? Please?'  
'Come on, man, can't you just wait until I'm done here? I'll do it for you tonight, okay?'  
'Then will you let me watch at least? I'll try to be quiet, really'  
'You can, Adam? Can you really be quiet and let me finish this?'  
'Yes... yes, I can, now please continue, please?'

And Tommy did. Tommy restarted his session and true to his word Adam stayed quiet. He got harder and harder the longer Tommy worked out, had to bite his hand for it, squeeze his nuts too, but no sound left his mouth and he was pretty fucking proud of himself for it.  
But when Tommy went down for a 4th time, Adam didn't think and walked up to Tommy and pressed himself up against Tommy who was still on hands and feet. His hard cock right in the cleft of Tommy's ass. 'Fuck Tommy' he said 'See what this does to me? What you do to me? You get me so hard, no matter what you do. I want you, baby, so bad. I'm going to fuck you now, just like this. Now don't you dare move while I get the bottle of lube off the table.'

Tommy didn't even know what to say. He figured his ass up in the air would get Adam hot... Hell, anything that involved Tommy's ass got Adam hot. But he hadn't figured it would get him this worked up. Stunned he stayed just like Adam asked him to; hands and feet to the ground and his ass high up in the air.

When Adam returned, he pressed himself up against Tommy once more, rolling his hips, holding Tommy firmly.  
'Fuck, Tommy, the way you look like that, I just can't control myself. I need to have you, baby. I need to bury myself so deep inside you, make you come so hard, fill you up real good.'

Adam leaned over, pulling Tommy's tank over his head, kissing his back, leaving a wet trail as he made his way to Tommy's shorts. He got down on his knees and inched his shorts down, pulling his tighty whitey’s along with them.

Tommy’s ass had always been Adam’s biggest turn-on. Ever since they first met, it had been Tommy’s ass that held Adam’s interested. The night after his audition, Adam jerked off to the memory of those tiny buns. Adam never kept it a secret too, right from the start, even way before they finally started dating for real, he let it be known what he thought of Tommy’s behind and what he would like to do to it, if given the chance.  
And here it was, right in front of his face, smooth from shaving it, just like Tommy liked to do. Adam grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor, lubed up his fingers and pressed his middle finger to the ring of Tommy’s hole. Adam watched fascinated as the first digit disappeared behind the rim, as if Tommy swallowed it, hungry for more.

Further and further he pressed and the first moans came from behind Tommy’s ass. Adam watched as he slowly fucked that hole with his one finger. He pressed a second finger in not too much longer after that and a third one too. Adam watched as Tommy’s body opened up and prepared itself for Adam’s cock.

Making sure Tommy was still okay halfway upside down, Adam got up and lined himself up against that gorgeous ass. He lubed up a little more and finally pressed his cock inwards. Slowly, oh so slowly. If he sped up even a fraction, he would come before he was even fully sheathed inside. Inch by fucking slow inch he made his way up. It felt like ages before he was finally bottomed out.

‘You still okay down there? You sure you don’t need to get up for a sec? Can’t have you fainting on me now, you hear? I want you with me all the way, okay? I need to see your come dripping down your legs’  
‘I’m fine, Adam, don’t worry. Now will you fucking fuck me already? I’m fine now, but I don’t know how long I will be. Just pound my ass, as hard as you can, can you do that?’  
‘Now who’s calling the shots? Shut up, Ratliff, and take me like I give it to you’

And with that, Adam started moving, slow at first, but faster and faster he went. Harder and harder until Tommy’s ass slapped against Adam’s thighs. Tommy started grunting and Adam knew he should probably take it a little more slow, but he couldn’t stop, he had to keep going, had to keep pounding into his boy with all he was worth.

Tommy was screaming now, telling Adam to keep going, keep fucking, keep abusing his hole, that he was only seconds away from coming harder than he ever had in his life.

That’s what tips Adam over, shooting hard inside Tommy’s tiny hole, slumping down to the ground cause he couldn’t keep their weight up any longer.  
‘Fuck, Tommy, I’m sorry. Let me get you taken care of too, sorry I couldn’t keep it up longer, but don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging, baby’  
Tommy looked at him puzzled, still trying to catch his own breath. He didn’t say anything though, he just shifted his gaze to his legs, hoping Adam would get the hint. Adam did... and when he saw what Tommy was pointing him to, he couldn’t believe it. Just like he had told Tommy earlier, Tommy’s legs were covered in come. He had jizzed without being touched at all.  
‘Oh my god, baby, is all that really yours? Did you come for me? You look so hot right now, I could just watch you for hours when you look like that, thoroughly fucked with come all over you. Only one thing could have possibly topped this view, but I’ll leave that till tonight, okay?’  
‘What’s that then?’ Hoarse words left Tommy’s mouth  
‘My come all over your chest, I could get hard again, just thinking about it’  
‘yeah, is that so? You promise? You promise to cover me tonight?’  
‘Have I ever broken my promise to you?’  
‘I guess you haven’t... fuck, I missed you.... Never leave me alone this long, please. I hate it when you’re away this long’  
‘I’ll try, baby... I promise I’ll try’


End file.
